Kid Icarus: A Frightful Illness (Halloween 2016)
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: Halloween has reached Skyworld, and Palutena is throwing a Halloween party. Every angel and god are preparing for the festivities...except for one little Goddess stuck with a seasonal illness. Will Viridi head to the party celebrate with Pit? Or will her illness get the best of her?
1. Chapter 1

Autumn had arrived, and all of its changes on the world and the heavens began to take shape: leaves changed to their traditional reds, golds, yellows, and browns associated with the time of year before falling swiftly from the trees; only to be carried by the ever cooling air and winds and scattered across the ground. All the while gray skies and rain became the normal weather for the last few weeks.

Pit loved all these changes in the new season. His childlike wonder and spirit aided in him taking in the new style of each season with great ease.

Every morning Pit would dress accordingly with a longer tunic and actual pants rather than shorts and shoes rather than sandals. He also changed his scarf to a red, gold, purple, green, and brown patterned scarf he got from a young man sitting outside of a blue shed; it was a little long but the angel made his new scarf work. Pit would then head out to complete any duties assigned to him or simply fly around as long as he could before heading into town to greet everyone.

Dark Pit would usually try to distance himself from Palutenas Temple and the numerous annoying orders the green haired woman felt so keen to give him (AKA normal day to day life for the dark angel). He would usually go to the forests, full of the falling leaves and strong winds. Maybe it was the creepy atmosphere, but it made Dark Pit feel good.

Palutena was still as busy as ever in her Goddess of Light role, trying her best to keep humanity (and her fellow Gods) from starting another war, rounding up Underworld troops and camps wherever she found them, and of course giving miscellaneous orders to Pit and Pitoo on an hourly basis. A Goddess' work is never done.

But all work would stop for one day in the current month of October; or at least one night; All Hallows Eve.

Halloween was one of Palutenas favorite holidays for numerous reasons (costumes, decorations, scaring the wings of any angels she could find, CANDY!) and held a yearly costume party and freight fest at her temple. Many gods and angels were invited, and one the rarest occasions, a human or two.

This year, she wanted it to be the biggest party yet; which meant work for Pit and Pitoo.

"Ok. Pit: I want you to hang lights, clean the ballroom floor, set out the assorted plates and silverware at the tables, and start up the fog machines out in the south courtyard." Palutena instructed her angel captain on the morning of October 31st, the day of the party.

"Yes ma'm!" Pit said, saluting his boss before fwooshing his a side of his long scarf across his neck and over his shoulder before letting The Goddes of Light send a piece of her power to his flightless wings, sparking the common blue aura on them before sending the angel off out the nearest window.

"And Pitoo, you handle the other decorations across the manner and bring up the foods and drinks."

"Kay." The dark angel rolled his eyes before he began to walk off.

"Oh, and Pitoo. Please don't go overboard this time; I don't need to be responsible for another heart attack from the jump-scares you come up with."

Dark Pit snickered as he reached the doorway. "Come on, it's halloween, you're supposed to get scared by others."

Palutena smiled and shook her head; chuckling. "At least this is the time of year everyone around here is happier." The Goddess thought before warping off to start preparing her costume.

—*—

"A…Arlon! I..I…ACHOO! I need more of that tonic now!" came the nasally voice of Viridi, Goddess of Nature.

The tall, purple man shook his head at the yelling coming to him telepathically. "Mistress, we went over the rules of taking this remedy; we aren't even one-hunded percent sure if it works yet."

Viridi tried to scoff, but only coughs escaped her. "I don't *cough, cough* care. The doctor said they'd work so I'm taking them. Now bring me some!"

Arlon stood still, arms crossed, in the middle of the kitchen. Viridi's sickness had gotten much worse as the cold weather became more common. He hated seeing her in such a weak, sickly state; but this odd new medicine prescribed to her didn't seem like the answer to the commander at all. Bed rest and soup were always the remedies that worked best in his youth. But these thoughts were pushed away as he simply waited for a certain phrase to be said by his boss.

"…please." Viridi murmured weakly and almost ashamedly before starting to cough again.

Arlon sighed and went to grab the large green vial of medicine sitting on the counter by the oven and a cup to take some with.

"Yes, my mistress."

As Arlon walk by one of the temple lounges, he took note of Phosphora laying on a couch, tapping away at her sky phone.

"Miss Phosphora, if you could please make yourself useful to both Mistress Viridi and to me; please get the mail." The commander sternly said to the freeloading, er…resting nymph.

Phosphora rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad." She said sarcastically, tossing a lightning bolt between her hands in boredom as she walked to the door.

"Thank you." Arlon said, returning to a voice and stature fit for a butler before continuing on to Viridi's bedroom.

—*—

As Arlon got closer to the young goddess room, the coughs got louder and in greater repetition. The colder months of the year hit Viridi so hard it almost made him feel  
sick as well. While Viridi certainly had her moments, she had and usually met the capacity to be a nice, caring young lady; and to see her in such a state was heartbreaking.

He knocked the door lightly and waited for the current coughing fit Viridi was going through to end.

"Come on." She almost whispered.

Arlon entered and held back a frown, Viridi looked as bad as she sounded. Her hair was shaggy and bed headed; sprawled across her head, her skin looked twice as pale and sickly, and there was the slightest tint of dark rings under her eyes, and her overall look and demeanor showed a weakened spirit in her.

"Give me the stuff now, I want to try and sleep." Viridi suddenly spoke up with a little more power to her voice. "I'm tiered."

"Well, at least you understand you need your rest, Mistress. I'm happy to hear that." Arlon commented as he placed the tray he carried on her bedside table, pushing aside some of the sketches that sat there. "But I must openly criticize your sudden dependence on this new medicine, I don't think it connects well with your body."

Viridi sighed deeply and sniffled. "You think it's making my condition worse?"

"I don't know for sure. All I do know is that you haven't gotten much better in the last few weeks."

"Arlon, winter kills plants; so it effects me greatly. You can't expect this illness to be gone by November. Trust me, I want *cough, cough* this gone more than you do; at least so I can finally see Pit again."

Oh yes," Arlon spoke up as he poured the medicine into a cup. "I've been meaning to ask, why exactly do you not want the young master seeing you?"  
"I don't want Pit seeing me like this, all weak, frail, and sickly; he'd probably be embarrassed by me. I want to get as healthy as possible before he sees me again."

Arlon was slightly taken aback by his Mistress' answer. "Really now, we both know Master Pit is hardly that shallow at all; he'd rather help you get better than avoid you out of embarrassment." Arlon gave Viridi the medicine and watched her gulp it down, she shivered slightly at the foul taste. "He cares for you, Mistress; and he'd like to help your health improve. I know it."

Viridi sighed again and got under her covers deeper. "Maybe. But I still want to wait and see if I can't get any better."

A knock on the door interrupted the sick Goddess, Phosphora walked in. "Hey, V? There's an invitation here addressed to you, to a Halloween Party at Palutenas? And a separate card from Pit?"

 **A/N: Oh my god! I actually got a part of this out before Halloween ended. Hopefully the next part can be finished before Thanksgiving. Seriously though, the next parts of this story should be done in the next week or so. Yay for late holiday specials!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dear Viridi,_

 _You're invited to a spooky scary party tonight at my temple. There will be food, fun, games, and a certain angel who's excited to have a dance on the ballroom floor tonight ;)_

 _PS It's a costume party, so dress up in anything you want!_

 _-Palutena_

Viridi blushed in anger reading the invitation; she always wondered when Palutena would get tiered of having her own fun and cocky comments towards her and Pit's relationship. But after that wave of annoyance passed, Viridi sulked.

"I can't go to this party in my condition." She sniffled.

"Of course you can't, Mistress!" Arlon yelled in a father like tone, grabbing the invitation. "It is best for you to get your rest. You are at your weakest and you must not be out partying."

"Ok Arlon!" The young blonde snapped. "I already said I'm not going. Geeze!"

"You sure about not going, V?" Phosphora suddenly asked, breaking into a little giggle.

"What do you mean?" Viridi replied, confused.

"I mean, Palutena mentioned Pit wanting to dance with you tonight, and he sent a separate letter with Palutena's invitation. Perhaps he has more planned for your first halloween together." The nymph smirked as she began to open the letter Pit sent. Quickly, a vine emerged from the floor and wrapped itself around Phosphora's arm; her smirk disappeared as she stared into the tiered but angry eyes of her boss.

"Don't you dare. Pit wrote that for me, I am the only one to read it."

There was a pause as the two women stared at each other, all the while Arlon simply watched them both awkwardly. Phosphora dropped the letter to the floor, and her hand was released.

"You know, that vine barely had a hold on me, V. Your too sick even to threaten." Phosphora chuckled.

"Shut up." Viridi mumbled as the same vine brought the letter to her bedside. Viridi grabbed it and stared at it, both wondering and dreading what Pit wrote to her.

"Leave me." She whispered to her commanders, not moving her eyes from the letter. Arlon bowed and departed the room, Phosphora asked why they needed to be out of the room for her to read the letter and claimed Viridi knew the letter was dirty. Arlon hastily ended Phosphoras bickering by yanking her out of Viridi's room by her scarf.

Viridi noticed none of this, and simply started to open the letter.

 _Dear Viridi,_

 _I can't wait for the Halloween Party. Lady Palutena and I planned so many fun things, but all I want out of tonight is for you and me to celebrate together. I even came up with a couple's costume for us: Jack and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. I remember you saying you love that movie so I thought it be a good idea. I seriously can't wait to see you at the party…if you're going that is. I don't want to pressure you. If you don't go I guess we could meet up the next weekend after and hang out. Regardless, Happy Halloween Viridi!_

 _From, Pit_

 _PS: I asked Lady Palutena to write this, I hope she didn't add anything embarrassing._

 _PPS: Palutena speaking: Just letting you know I plan on recording you two dancing tonight. Hee Hee! See you then!_

Viridi flushed; Pit seemed so…excited, like he planned out the entire night out in his head, to make the perfect night for her. All for Her. And here she is, stuck sick in bed, ruining all of her boyfriend's plans.

"I hate being a Natue Goddess!" She said in anger. "I get sick like this every year, all fall and winter stuck in my bed, all because the plants die in the winter. Why can't I be normal? If I was normal I'd be beside Pit for the party in one second flat, but no!"

Now she was sobbing into the letter. "I'm such a freak."

Half an hour passed, Arlon wondered if Virdi was still awake, and also hoped Young Master Pit's letter didn't upset her. "It must be difficult" he thought, "wanting to be out and about this time of year when it's so dangerous for her to do so."

The commander reached Viridi's room once again, and slowly opened the door.

"Mistress?" He asked quietly, just in case she fell asleep.

He looked into the room. Viridi was putting on a thick winter jacket and a scarf, all while already sporting gloves, earmuffs, and boots.

"Arlon." She said, noticing his presence. "Help me with this jacket, and prepare the teleporter to Palutenas." She said in a commanding tone.

"I'm going to celebrate Halloween with Pit tonight, even if it kills me."

 **A/N: So things are certainly getting more intense, and all that happens will be revealed next (don't ya just love cliffhangers?) BTW I don't know if I entirely like how I wrote this chapter, it felt very bare bones to me. I'll need to work on that I guess. Reviews are always welcome. Next Chapter out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M STILL WRITING A HALLOWEEN STORY ON THE WEEK OF THANKSGIVING! I'M SO BEHIND! *circles room, flailing my arms*. Seriously, I'm now aiming to finish this story before Thanksgiving and that upsets me. I want to set aside time to write but I'm either busy or uninspired. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Hmmm." Pit was in complete concentration mode as he attempted to apply face paint around his mouth. He was going for a skeletal smile on his mouth to match his costume: Jack Skellington.

Nightmare Before Christmas was one of Pit's favorite movies to watch on Halloween (and Christmas), but it was also one of the only Halloween movies he could watch. As much as he loved the holiday, Pit could never stand horror movies at all and wonders why anybody likes them. Everyone experiences enough scares in their lives, so why would you want to watch a movie about other people experiencing even worse horrors. The angel himself has already seen and fought way too many horrifying things in his short life, and he doesn't need more nightmares from stupid movies.

But Nightmare Before Christmas isn't scary, it's fun and colorful and musical; and allows the perfect opportunity for a great couple's costume for himself and Viridi.

Viridi.

"I hope she gets here soon," Pit thought. "I haven't heard from her in a few weeks and I'm getting worried. She's been so busy and she deserves a break from all that work."

"She deserves everything good." The angel said out loud, but softly enough that no one else could hear, with a light blush appearing through his face paint.

Pit was so deep in thought, he didn't realize he dragged his black paint down off his face.

"Crud! I got to do it all again." Pit slammed his head on his desk and grunted before reaching for a cloth to wipe the face paint off.

—:—

Viridi has never been so cold in her life. Warping from her temple to Palutena's saved a lot of trouble, but even with the young Goddess covered in multiple layers of coats, gloves, and scarfs, she was absolutely freezing.

"V, you should head inside right now. You need to warm up." Phosphora said.

"Yeah, th-th-th-thanks Phosphora." Viridi grumbled sarcastically, shivering. "D-D-Did you two h-h-have to come?"

"Lady Palutena invited us to this event as well, Mistress. It would be rude not to decline."

There was a pause, before Viridi let out a small "fine." before the three walked into the temple.

Inside, it became immediately obvious that Palutena loved Halloween. Her temple lost its elegant grace, and was reshaped into a haunted house; every inch of her walls, ceiling, and food had either a collection of pumpkins, bones, tombstones, ghosts, reapers, witches, or was covered in orange, black, and purple colors. There was even a light fog gliding smoothly across the entire entrance hall. Halloween Town had nothing on this.

"Wow." Phosphora almost yelled in shock as she looked across the halls impressive holiday decor.

"How….interesting." Arlon said in a slightly disturbed tone.

"I honestly expected this much," Viridi sniffled. "if there's one thing I've learned about Palutena since we met: it's that she never holds back in anything."

"I assume you won't be needing assistance to Master Pit's room." Arlon asked, aiding the Goddess of Nature in removing two of her three coats.

"No. Just head to the party and if anyone asks, I'm on my way with Pit." Viridi sniffled before heading off down a hall surrounded by thin cobwebs.

"You think she'll make it through the night, Arlon?" Phosphora asked as the two watched Viridi go down the hall.

"All I can say, Miss Phosphora, is that I have a bad feeling about this night."

—:—

Pit's face was fully skellified at this point, leaving the angel to fix his bat bow tie before putting on his skeleton hand gloves. "This may be the best costume I've ever worn for Halloween. Wonder if Viridi and I could win the contest?"

"We may have a chance if only I was as tall as Sally." A voice suddenly popped in from Pit's doorway. He turned to see Viridi leaning on the wall of Pit's room with a small smile on her face.

"Viridi!" The teenage angel erupted into a child like glee as he ran over to Viridi and immediately pecked her cheek.

"Hey." Viridi said pushing the angel back a bit. "I appreciate the kiss, but maybe we can wait until the make up is of your lips, Pit."

"It's face paint, not make up." Pit grumbled.

"Same thing," The Goddess of Nature rolled her eyes before walking to the nearest chair. "now if you could be so kind as to….to *cough, cough* to put on- *Cough, COUGH*"

Viridi's lungs were spewing cough after cough up her throat and out her mouth, and they were much more painful then before. She desperately tried to cover up the cough by leaning her head down into her coat and coughing into her arm.

"Viridi?" Pit's face and tone changed in a second, becoming immensely worried by the coughing fit his girlfriend was experiencing. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Viridi forced her throat to keep the coughs down with all her might, causing her voice to sound dry and rough. "I just need some water."

Pit looked down at the blonde curiously, before giving a small smile. "Allow me to play skeleton butler and grab you some water."

Viridi smiled back a somehow even smaller smile, it was on the verge of looking like a smirk. "Thanks, Pit."

Pit walked past her to the doorway, "Let's just hope my boney arms can handle holding a glass of water." He chuckled, moving his arms in a limp motion. Viridi couldn't help but giggle, which she immediately regretted as this allowed a cough to slip out too. Pit frowned and zipped down the hall out of sight.

Once assured Pit was gone, Viridi let out the rest of the coughs she was holding in and began gasping for a clear breath.

"Oh…*Cough, Cough* Oh God….What's….*Cough, Cough, Cough* going on?" She was feeling even worse than usual now, her body felt stiff yet weak, cold and shaky. She felt her nose begin to run as the coughing turned into slight gagging.

Suddenly, The Goddess of Nature found herself falling forward off her chair onto the ground as the gagging intensified, she was freezing cold and was losing feeling in her legs.

"Pit….*Cough, Gag, HACK* PIT!" She yelled as loud as she could, now her vision was growing hazy, everything was going blurry.

Pit ran back into the room, balancing a glass of water on his hand, but immediately dropped it at the sight of his girlfriend on the ground, coughing horribly an shivering wildly.

"VIRIDI!" Pit screamed, ignoring the crashing of the glass of water falling to the ground as he ran to his girlfriend, picking her up slightly so he could see her face. Her skin was snow white, her hair losing its color, and her eyes were fighting a losing fight to stay open.

"Viridi? VIRIDI? What;s happening?" Pit was now teary eyed, his makeup smearing as he was terrified for his blonde beauties life.

Viridi looked into Pit's teary eyes and whispered, "Help….Get Help."

Then she passed out in Pit's arms.

 **A/N: So….stuff got serious real quick. There will be two more chapter posted hopefully in the next day or so. I'm sorry for not finishing this as quickly as originally thought. I'll make up for it hopefully.**

 **Chapter 4 (hopefully) out tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANK THE GODS I FINISHED THIS BEFORE DECEMBER! I really do need to apologize for my long pauses between the release of each chapter of this story, but I really started to lose my inspiration for it and just wanted to move on to other holiday stories and specials. But I really wanted to explore this little bit of lore I added to Viridi's character, since it will open up an entire season's worth of story ideas and super shippy moments for her and Pit.**

 **I'm also upset at the lack of a Halloween feel to this story, it feels more like the holiday was shoehorned into this story. Hopefully Christmas will be better.**

 **Now, enough of my rambling, enjoy the finale of this story!**

The upper halls of Palutenas Temple were completely empty, even empty of decorations. Empty and quiet, almost unsettlingly so.

The perfect place to play a prank on The Goddess of Light whilst she prepared her costume.

"Oh, this is gonna rock." Dark Pit chuckled, peeking his masked face around the corner. He was dressed up as The Scarecrow from Batman, complete with raggedy clothing, a noose around his neck, syringes full of toxins on one hand and a scythe on the other. He was utterly terrifying, and was going use his frightful appearance to his advantage.

"Think you can do all the crap you want to me now that I live here, huh?" The angel turned super villain chuckled. "Well you should expect payback sooner or later."

Between more mischievous chuckles from the dark angel, he heard the metal clinks of a turning doorknob, she was on the move. Dark Pit immediately grabbed the nearby light switch, and immediately turned off the lights. It was pitch black save for the slightest of moonlight shining through the windows. He readied his scythe and leapt into the hall.

"eeeeeh-heh heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha HA HA HA HA! Cower under my fear!" The dark angel swung his scythe and ran to the doorway, expecting to tackle the Goddess of Light to the ground (she'd certainly never expect that), but when he leapt, Dark Pit only made contact with the hard marble floor. "Umpf!" He grunted as he landed.

"Wh-What?" How could that've screwed up? Dark Pit swore he heard Palutena begin to leave her room to attend the party, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Then, amongst the silence, a noise pierced into the angel's ears that caused him to jump. It was a whirr.

The whirr of a chainsaw.

Dark Pit immediately leapt up and faced the noise. It was too dark to see anything, but then a pair sharp, green eyes with a major detection of insanity in them; right below the eyes with a set of the sharpest, whitest shark like teeth the angel had ever seen grinning at him.

There was no movement for a little bit, and Dark Pit was thankful he was wearing a mask to cover his scared face. He had no idea who this was, or what it was about to do.

Then he found out.

"PREPARE TO FACE YOUR END AT THE HANDS OF A DEADLY EFFICIENT REAPER!" The figure ran at him, revealing a tall skinny figure dressed almost entirely in red, with a dark red vest, red bow tie, and long flowing red coat. Matching the clothes was a great big mop of red hair reaching the figure's ankles. The weapon she was holding was indeed a chainsaw, unsurprisingly it to was red. The figure laughed insanely as she ran towards the defenseless angel.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dark Pit screamed turning and running to his scythe to defend himself, but in what seemed like an impossible moved, the angel only turned to see the figure was already behind him. Like she teleported.

"AH HA HA! TIME TO DIE!" The redhead screeched as she kicked Dark Pit to the ground and raised the chainsaw. Now Dark Pit was terrified, now resorting only to pointlessly shield himself with his hands and turning his head away.

Then the whirring stopped, and a familiar laugh filled the halls.

"P…Palutena?" Dark Pit whispered, only being just audible enough through his mask.

"Yup, Pitoo, it's me. Like my costume? Hee Hee!" Palutena giggled as she moved the red glasses placed upon her nose.

"Why do you have a chainsaw? Why were you trying to kill me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Well. We all know your last question will never have a firm answer. But as for your first question, I have this "death scythe" because I dressed up as Grell Sutcliff!" Palutena then strikes a pose, placing one hand on her hip, and the other on her chin, trying to look more flamboyant. Deadly efficient butler and grim reaper."

"….What?" Dark Pit asked, now practically ripping the mask from his face, revealing his sweaty face and shaggy hair.

"Grell's from Black Butler, an anime."

"Should've expected this from you." Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Your such a dork."

"Says the man dressed as The Scarecrow."

"Shut up." The angel blushed.

Palutena started laughing again, swinging the chainsaw around her in a circle. Dark Pit really did sometimes feel like Palutena was one of the most psychotic people (or Gods, for that matter) he's ever met. She's like a madwoman in disguise.

"Palutena! Palutena!" A third voice was suddenly heard from down the hall, stopping Palutenas mad laughter. It was Phosphora, running to them.

"What's wrong?" Palutena asked, leaning on her scythe.

"It's Viridi. She's passed out."

"WHAT?" Palutena and Dark Pit yelled at the same time.

"What happened?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think her sickness got the better of her."

"Sickness?" Palutena cocked her head curiously. "You brought her here when she was sick?"

Phospohra groaned and face palmed slightly. "It's hard to explain, but come on. We need your help. Pit's, like, crazy worried about her."

"Right." The dressed up Goddess and Angel nodded, running down the hall with the lightning nymph.

—:—  
"VIRIDI! VIRIDI! WAKE UP!" Pit's voice was screeching and shattering as he held the young blonde in his arms. "OH GOD! VIRIDI!"

"Master Pit, your worry towards the Mistress is understandable, but may you not be so vocal? Besides, you're hurting your vocal chords." Arlon said plainly, checking Viridi's pulse.

"I don't care about my vocal chords, whatever those are; I just care about Viridi. Is she still alive?"

Arlon didn't face Pit, he just kept on checking Viridi, her skin felt of ice and stone. "She's cold….very cold, but she is alive; do not worry about that."

Pit's face was full of tears, his make up smearing all over his face and hands as he covered his face, letting lose silent sobs. "Oh god."

As Arlon scooped up Viridi into his long, thin arms; Phosphora, Palutena, and Dark Pit arrived at the doorway.

"Viridi?" Palutena gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"She looks finished." Dark Pit muttered in a shocked tone as he saw the grey sickly face of the mighty Goddess of Nature.

"She pushed herself too hard, right?" Phosphora asked, with a sense of familiarity in her question and assurance she was right that Pit found as anything but comforting. It's almost like this has happened to Viridi before.

"Yes." Arlon said, sighing. "The bitter temperatures aren't much better. Young Master Pit, would you allow me to place The Mistress in your bed to rest and warm up?"

"Of course." Pit's voice was dry and choked up from his crying, the tears were still dripping out of his reddened eyes as he spoke.

"Give me a moment, and then I'll explain." Arlon signaled everyone to wait in the hall, all of them obeying except for a grief and worry filled Pit who needed to be dragged out by his dark twin. Arlon shut the door and they waited.

—:—

"Please, Pit, be strong." Palutena tried her best to comfort the angel, who was now on the ground against the wall, his head tucked into his knees. She had to admit that her costume didn't exactly speak of a comforting feeling, with her sharp teeth and skull lined glasses. "Viridi would want that; besides, Arlon knows what he's doing."

"But why does he know what he's doing?" Pit sniffled, accepting a rag from Palutena to wipe of the tears and smeared make up. "Has Viridi gotten sick like this before?" The angel turned to Phopshora with that question, hoping for an answer as he wiped away at his face.

"Well….yes, this has happened before, I…..uh….let's just wait for Arlon, he'll explain it much better." Phopsohra jumbled her words, not wanting to be the one to inform the angel twins and Goddess of Light of what Viridi wanted to keep secret from them.

Thankfully, after another two minutes, Arlon emerged, looking very upset himself; but it was hidden under a stern demeanor that never left the man.

"Alright, she's resting comfortably, and thank the Gods she wasn't out and about for much longer, she'd be in more than a little trouble if that were the case."

"Is she awake?" Dark Pit asked, curious.

"She's asleep, hopefully she'll awaken after a good rest." Arlon took a moment to modify the placement of his monocle. "Now, I'm sure you would like to be filled in on The Mistress' condition. Allow me to explain."

"You see," Arlon began, "Mistress Viridi's role as Goddess of Nature connects her to the plant life she lives to protect than you may know. You've already seen how her more powerful emotions can change the plant life on earth and the heavens alike, but beyond that; the changes of seasons affects her as well."

"Every Autumn and Winter, the Mistress enters a period of an intense sick and weakened state as do the plants in the cold environment. The worse a winter season gets, the weaker she gets." Arlon paused, taking a deep, relief filled breath, "Thankfully, it isn't fatal, but there are days in the past she has felt in a near death state sadly."

"And this always happens? Every winter?" Palutena asked, a tone of concern washing over her voice.

"It starts as early as September, and usually ends by March or April," Phopshora said solemnly, "when Spring begins."

"Oh my god." Palutena felt so bad for her fellow Goddess, wishing she could do something to help her.

Everyone looked at Pit, who slowly finished wiping his face. "You mean, she never gets to enjoy winter? Not Halloween? Thanksgiving?….Christmas even?"

"I'm afraid it's rare for her to even want to, Young Master."

"And….she can never play in the snow or even walk through a forest as the leaves fall?"

"Snow stings her like lava does to you." Phosphora whispered, holding back tears herself.

Pit looked to his door, knowing Viridi was in there, asleep and desperately trying to get warm, he frowned. "I want to help her."

"Your help would be greatly appreciated, Young Master, but Mistress Viridi will scold the boy of us for even letting you know of her illness." Arlon said.

"All she wanted to do was fulfill your ash to dance with her tonight." Phosphora added, trying not to lay the guilt down too thick on the angel.

Pit was silent for a good while before he spoke up again. "She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve any of this. I don't care how much work it will take-" Now Pit sounded so assured, so strong. Palutena looked at him and saw the maturity she's only seen on her angel commander during his most important and intense parts of his life.

"I will take care of her, make her feel better, feel loved, and most all, feel warm."

Everyone smiled small smiles at Pit, agreeing with him. The angel looked at the door again, then back to his friends. "All of you go enjoy the party." He said. "We've all experienced enough scares for ten Halloweens tonight, go off and enjoy. I'll take care of Viridi."

Palutena walked up and hugged Pit hard. "I'm so proud of you, I've taught you such good morals."

"And I thank you for those morals, Lady Palutena."  
She smiled down her motherly smile to Pit before walking off. Next it was Dark Pit to put his hand on his twins' shoulder. "Way to take charge, Pit. Viridi's lucky to have you." He patted Pit's shoulder before following The Godddess of Light turned Reaper.

Arlon and Phosphora gave their own thanks to Pit before walking off themselves. Pit took a breath before he walked into his room. He saw Viridi fast asleep in his bed, and she was shivering greatly. Pit frowned.

"Don't worry, Viridi-" Pit said as he raised the blankets and climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around the Goddess, who now started coughing, and pulled her close, allowing his own warmth to spread. Pit nuzzled his head into her hair, and kissed her forehead before shutting his eyes and pulling the blankets back over the two of them tightly.

"I'll be here to help you. Always."

 **A/N: Gotta love a warm hug from someone who cares about you (God I wish I had a relationship like Pit and Viridis...I'm so alone :( ). Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. As for future plans, I've had a Kid Icarus Christmas story planned for literally an entire year and it's already been written, so it will be out on Christmas Eve.**

 **I also wish to use the holiday season to get a chance to write about a few other fandoms I obsess over this Decmeber, one of which is referenced in this story. These stories will be a bit shorter as to save my sanity (or what's left of it). So until next time, guys. Gotta Fly!**


End file.
